Me against the world
by Elcici
Summary: AU. Things couldn't get worse. Kagome is late for school, Kouga, the popular kid, tries to impress her, detention and last but worst, almost tripping over an amber-eyed student, who gets a taste of Kagome's book-abuse. IK SM KirShi.
1. Default Chapter

Me against the world

Hullo. This is my second fanfiction, my last one didn't really work out, so I'm gonna make another one. So here. AU. The song below is from the Halo Friendlies.

--------------------------------------------Me against the world-----------------------------------------

**oooo**

_Hey boys, hey girls  
Hey anybody who'll listen to me  
In case you haven't noticed  
It's just me against the world today  
  
I fell out of the wrong side of the bed today  
And landed on the floor  
My stupid alarm clock screaming at me  
From across the room_

**oooo**

"Chikushou! Not again!" A raven-haired teenager shouted, throwing her alarm clock out of her bedroom window. Meet Kagome Higurashi, an eighteen year old girl, late for school, preparing herself for the most boring detention of her life. Grumbling and muttering obscenities no other eighteen year old schoolgirl should know, Kagome got in her school uniform. "Joy. Another school day." She grumbled, sarcasm dripping off her voice like venom.

**oooo**

"Higurashi, you are late," Kagome grit her teeth and turned around to meet her least favourite teacher's eyes.

"Oh, really now?" She mumbled, then put on a fake smile and nodded.

"It won't happen again, Miss Kusabana."

"Good. Now sit down." Miss Kusabana turned to the chalkboard again. Kagome made a salute, earning her a few laughs, and sat down next to her friend Hojo, who was grinning like mad. This was gonna be a long, long day. Kagome sighed as she turned her attention to her teacher. Long day? Yes. Fun? Nope. Not at all.

**oooo**

'Detention. Joy.' Kagome marched down the hall to detention class. 'Yeah, go on, point and laugh.' Kagome thought miserably, glaring at the popular girls laughing and pointing at her. "Yeah. Go on and laugh...Umpf!" She bumped into something hard. "Sheesh, can't you watch out? Stupid pig..." Not bothering to look up, she got on the floor and gathered her stuff, but stopped when she heard a chuckle. 'So he thinks it's funny? I'll show him funny...' Kagome fumed. She got up to look in the eyes of Kouga Ookami, the most popular boy in school. His jet-black hair was up in a high ponytail and his eyes were a shade of intensifying azure. Kagome didn't like him much, in fact, she really didn't like him. "Feisty, huh? I like that in a girl..." Kouga drawled, eying Kagome from head to toe.

"Joy. If you don't mind, I'll be going to detention now." Kagome impatiently tapped her foot for him to go out of her way. Of course, it wasn't her who was going to step aside.

"Want to go on a date sometime?" Kouga completely ignored her and gave a smile to impress her.

Now, Kagome was really annoyed with him. She smiled sweetly and put a finger to her lips, as if thinking, which increased Kouga's smile. "Okay, how about in your frigging dreams?!" She yelled out and pushed him aside, scowling and muttering obscenities, going into detention classroom and slamming the door closed. "Chauvinist pig..." Kagome muttered and sat down, preparing for another week of detention because of that stupid, thick-headed boy. Yep. She was late again.

**oooo**

Outside, Kouga blinked part in shock, part in confusion. 'What? She...she refused _me_? Kouga Ookami? _The_ Kouga Ookami?' "Keh. She turned you down, didn't she? The dumb look on your face says all." Kouga turned around to meet two golden eyes.

"Look who's talking." He growled, while the other boy chuckled.

"I see. Inuyasha Taisho." Inuyasha grinned once more, then turned to lean against the wall.

"Smart ass." Kouga snorted and turned on his heels, up to the exit. Inuyasha smirked; he did it again. He pissed Kouga Ookami off. He leaned back against the wall, sliding down slowly. He didn't have to go home. He could do his homework for a few minutes. Inuyasha sighed and got out his homework. Mathematics. Crap.

**oooo**

Kagome practically jumped with joy when she heard the teacher tell everyone to go. Eager to go, she dashed to the door and slammed it open. "Freedom!" She shouted earning her a few strange looks from other students, then ran to the exit, nearly tripping over something. 'Real smooth, Kagome!' Kagome mentally berated herself. She dusted herself off and turned around, her face frozen in a scowl, to see a boy with long silver hair and amber eyes looking up at her, one eyebrow raised. "What exactly, do you think you are doing?" She hissed, making some strange resemblance to a cat.

"Sitting and doing my homework, if you don't mind. Hey, aren't you that girl who told Kouga off?" Inuyasha's mouth twitched slightly, though he kept his face stoic.

"You almost tripped me!" Kagome fumed, completely ignoring his question.

"Not my problem." Was his only answer. Kagome tried desperately to keep her anger under control. 'Not his problem? Not HIS problem? I'll show him problems!'

"OW! WOMAN, THAT'S NOT WHAT BOOKS ARE FOR!" Ah, yes. Sweet, sweet revenge.

**oooo**

"Stop whining, little brother. It really doesn't hurt that much." Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow at his brother's whining.

"For your information, _dear brother_, yes it does." Inuyasha rubbed his head with a wet, cold cloth.

Sesshoumaru smirked slightly. He knew his brother's whining and complaining, so what was different this time? "Don't you smirk at me. It's bad enough a girl caused it!" Inuyasha glared at his brother. Ah. So the difference was that it was caused by a...A GIRL!?

"A...girl?" Sesshoumaru stated blankly, before he broke into laughter.

Inuyasha grumbled something indecent, before his brother finally stopped laughing.

"How'd you manage to do that?" Sesshoumaru grinned widely at the thought of his baby brother getting a bump in the head by a girl. Pity though, he had missed the evil glint in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Can I demonstrate?" Without waiting for an answer, Inuyasha grabbed a few books and thwacked Sesshoumaru over the head. Then, he prepared to die.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A/N: Well. This is the end of the chapter. I know Sesshy is a little OOC, but whatever. Please, C and C? I think I can get the next chappie done in 3 days. Hang on.

-Elcici


	2. Chapter 1

A /N: Hiya guys! Thanks for the review(s). I'll just continue now...

------------------------------ _Me against the world 2_--------------------------------

"Hmm...If 28...equal..." Kagome muttered, chewing on her pencil. After a few moments of frustration, she groaned and threw her pencil down in confusion. 'This isn't going to work...that witch knows I'm bad at mathematics...' With _'that witch' _she meant Miss Kagura Kaze, her mathematics teacher, who was strangely obsessed with wind. 'Just go with the flow?' Kagome repeated the advice she got from _'that witch'_.

"Bullshit. Well, better call Sango..." Kagome sighed and grabbed her cell phone.

_**o0o0o0o**_

"So, what's up?" A tall girl asked, shrugging off her coat. She had long, black hair pulled up in a high ponytail, rosy cheeks and pink eye shadow.

"The sky," Answered Kagome dryly. "I can't seem to find a solution to my maths..."

"And you called me to come over?" Sango's eyebrows rose sceptically.

"You think?" Kagome retorted. "Of course! You have better knowledge of maths than me!"

"Hehe...Wrong thinking. But I know someone who _does_ know more. You _are_ single, right?" By now, Sango had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Saaaango? You are creepy. And yes, I'm single. Why?" Kagome shuffled over to a corner in the room.

"Oh, don't worry, my dear little Kagome. I won't hurt you. Much." Sango grinned maniacally.

_**o0o0o0o**_

A few minutes and struggling later, Kagome and her homework were dropped off at the Taisho mansion. 'That woman is a maniac!' Kagome frowned. Where the Hell was she? She definitely didn't want to be in here, with a total stranger, doing her homework as a brainless nutcase! She could walk home...Kagome turned around and bumped into something warm and hard. She took a step back and slowly looked up to meet a white-haired boy.

"_YOU!_" They screeched at the same time, pointing at each other.

"What are **_you_** doing here?" Inuyasha asked after a few moments of hesitation and staring.

"I wanted to ask that!" Kagome pouted slightly, in a cute childish manner. "Well, the crazy woman Sango dropped me off here to let you help me with my homework!"

"Oh no...Crazy girl..." Inuyasha muttered, frowning. "Well, can't you just walk home?"

"I guess..." Kagome bit her bottom lip and looked on a road sign. "Holy Hell! Fifteen kilometres!" She shouted, paling slightly.

_**o0o0o0o**_

"Look, I know we can't stand each other, but can't you just drive me home?" Kagome sighed slightly, causing a loose string of hair to fly up.

"I was already kind enough to let you use my goddamn cell phone. Now, don't whine and call." Inuyasha tapped his foot irritably.

"Oh, I beg your pardon! Thank you so much, oh great Inuyasha! Should I bow down now?" Kagome sarcastically retorted, dialling her home phone.

"Maybe you should." Inuyasha uttered quietly.

"Hello, Souta? Where's mom? ...She's not home? Excuse me," Inuyasha raised his eyebrow while Kagome covered the speaker of the phone and muttered a string of curses and obscenities. "Okay, Souta. Thanks. Bye."

"What the fuck? She's gone to the salon? I can't –fucking- believe it! Who the fuck does she think she is?!" Kagome exploded. Inuyasha covered his puppy-ears.

"Slow down, Higurashi. My ears are going to explode if you continue screeching like that." Inuyasha grimaced quite goofily.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can you _–please--_ give me a ride home? Pretty please?" Kagome begged, puppy dog eyed.

"Hmm, alright then. But only _this_ time...what's in it for me?" Inuyasha asked, a grin on his face.

"A box of pocky...and a chocolate bar?" Kagome tried, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Deal." Inuyasha grinned, extending his hand.

_**o0o0o**_

"I'm gonna be sick...I didn't know you intended to kill me." Kagome complained, stepping out of a certain hanyou's car. Inuyasha smirked and shrugged.

"Gotta risk things..." He couldn't help but grin.

"Fuck you...I'm not even gonna miss my chocolate." Said a green-faced Kagome.

Inuyasha stuck out his tongue at her while she dashed inside and got his chocolate and pocky. 'Weird girl...aggressive, too. Not that I'm complaining. I kinda like her.' Inuyasha was ripped out of his thoughts when Kagome returned with his goods. "Here you go." She said somewhat breathlessly. He nodded slightly and saluted, in a way of saying goodbye. He was on his way to his car when he heard her voice. "Inuyasha?" He spun on his heels.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled, waved and turned around, dashing into her house.

Inuyasha stood there, stunned for a while. She actually said sorry to him? Slowly a smile crept on his face, and he turned around to open the car's door.

_**o0o0o**_

"Hello, Kagome here." Kagome blinked. What crazy idiot would call right under dinner?

"Hiya Kags! How did your homework go?" Sango's a-bit-too-happy voice sounded trough the phone.

"Well, thanks to you I was stuck at, at _HIS_ house, _FIFTEEN_ kilometres away from my home, and no one to pick me up!" Kagome snorted. Crazy woman...

"You're welcome. What happened next; how did you get home?" Sango muttered wryly.

"Well, Inuyasha brought me home. In his car. In exchange for pocky and chocolate." Kagome sounded just as wry as Sango.

"Heh! You both _do_ match! Both chocolate addicts, both like rock music, both are rebellious. I knew it!" Sango shouted out as if it was the most incredible discovery of the world.

"Stop blabbering, Sango. I'm not going to date him!" Kagome snorted again. Sango had been trying to get our poor miko a date for, what, years?

"Lalalala! Can't hear you!" Sango chirped.

"Hmhm. Even when I say 'Miroku'?" Kagome grinned. She knew her friend had a crush on the handsome boy. She could practically _hear_ Sango blushing.

"What? What do you mean? I...I'm not...I mean, I don't have feelings for him." Sango stuttered.

'Bingo! Hehe.' Kagome laughed inwardly. "Sango and Miroku, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kagome giggled.

"Inuyasha and Kag-..." Sango started.

The fight goes on.

Shortness, I know. Sorry!


End file.
